Night's Hunter (Book One: Awakening)
by RandyElai
Summary: Italy a city of love, wine, and finesse was overrun by vampires almost 7 years ago. Six years have passed since that night. The night our monastery burnt down to cinders. Cursed with eternal life, cursed as a vampire, I set out to Florence with two nuns, Olivia and Jess. Also in the company of a soldier, Onzo. Who will train me as a hunter and save what remains of Italy.
1. CH 1 The Chase

Prologue

Italy a city of love, wine, finesse, and all the pleasures of life, went to shit in a blink. It was overrun by vampires almost 7 years ago. Things have changed since then. The Vatican is to blame for all this chaos. Keeping secrets, prisoners, and also experimenting with dark arts. Some say they were doing God's work, others say otherwise. What we all know is that a revolution began with an escapee. His name, Alorre. Cursed with eternal life, cursed as a vampire.

Blood and revenge brought more blood. And so the vampire invasion began. Soon after, Italy was lost. Those who survived went to hiding, others to safe points like holy places. They were safe, but not for long. Like humans, nature evolve and so did the vampires. They became wiser and somehow immune to holy things. We found out the hard way.

The night our monastery burnt down to cinders and rubble, we had more than we could bargain for. Many lives were lost, children, elderly, nuns, priests, all except for four. Two nuns, Olivia a young blonde still in her teenage days and Jess the trouble making mother like nun. A soldier who we had grown to love and see towards to, Onzo. And me, Alanzo a newly turned vampire, set out to Firenze so Onzo could train me to be a hunter. Six years have passed since that night. All in a blink we remembered that with a new passing day, a new night came to be.

CH. 1 The Chase

Nightfall was almost upon the city of Florence. Along with nightfall came curfew. Once the city gates closed down, they will stay closed until sun rise. Anyone outside the gates after nightfall will be shot on sight with crossbows.

Many stayed outside the gates for the thrill of seeing a vampire up close. Those who did rarely had the chance to tell the tale. Others who stayed outside after curfew were the hunters, who set in search of nearby vampires or carry out contracts.

Hunters work by contracts, some have to kill certain vampires and others just bring back certain supplies. Hunters knew better to come to the gate after curfew, so instead they stayed in small safe houses scattered around the forest that has become Florence.

Having delayed on other things, Alanzo only had a few hours left to finish a contract and return to the safe house. His contract was simple, find a Vatican checkpoint who supposedly had been infiltrating the nearby camps, sending vampires to ravage everything.

Along the way to the checkpoint he saw a patrol. Judging by the colors of their outfits, Vatican's royal guards. Heavily armored and well trained, but still no match for a vampire. Alanzo kept running at full speed, kicking a tree ripping it out of the ground and using it as a surf board running over two of guards in the middle. Before the other two had a chance to react one was decapitated and the other had a hand squishing his heart.

"_That was simple enough" _– Said Alanzo while using the dead guard's clothing to clean his hand and sword.

Having wasted more time, he hurried through the forest at full speed. Upon the arrival of what he believed was the checkpoint he saw no one there. Maybe the patrol was the one that should have been here instead, and he had just killed them. He gave this thought some time and then saw someone approach from the far end of an open road.

A man wearing leather boots, brown trousers and a red shirt sat down on a stone that was in the corner under a tree. Alanzo using his speed he climbed a tree opposite to the one the man was sitting. From there he could see and hear thanks to his vampire abilities. Sudden footsteps were heard by both Alanzo and the mystery man. Another patrol, royals again. This time there was someone else in the middle there was a fifth guard.

_"__It's a little late to meet like this don't you think?" –_ asked the man sitting on the stone.

_"__His holiness does not care about time, he wants what he wants when he wants it, simple enough" – _Replied the fifth guard while grabbing an envelope from his back pocket.

_"__Right, his holiness" –_ Replied the man taking the envelope and verifying that the seal was unbroken.

Alanzo saw the exchange of the envelope from above. Thinking on his plan of action he had to act fast if he were to get back in time before curfew.

Nightfall approached faster than he thought.

_"__Fuck" "About two more hours until night falls" – _whispered Alanzo to himself not taking his eyes from the group of people ahead.

_"__His holiness expects this letter to be delivered on time. Payment will be given upon delivery" –_ Added the guard while looking around suspicious like he knew someone might be watching.

_"__Very well, I will deliver this right now" –_ Replied the man standing up and shaking the guard's hand.

Alanzo realized that the meeting was almost over and he had to act. He had to interfere the letter and find about its content. Like a deadly shadow, silent as a whisper he leaped from his cover and landed in front of the guards and the man.

_"__Scuzi, I am so sorry that I am late for the meeting. I heard that they were giving some letters" _– Said Alanzo bowing low in sarcastic reverence to the royal guards.

All guards drew weapons, including the man. Two guards stepped forward ready to charge. Leaping as fast as lightning, Alanzo hit one of the guards on his nose with his knee, cracking his skull instantly sending the poor soul to the afterlife and his sword flying. Before the body of the guard even hit the floor, Alanzo swiftly with the same movement and momentum, grabbed the sword in midair and slashed behind him, splitting the other guard's face in two.

_"__Run you fool, deliver that package!" _– Shouted the one of the guards while the other two charged at Alanzo.

Head on, Alanzo charged all three guards. One came swinging high with a heavy battle axe while the other guard swung low with his claymore. Dodging right through the middle of the attack, Alanzo grabbed two knives from the guard's belts lunging with them straight to the third guard.

Front flipping from the impaled guard's body, he threw the knives, one hitting the back of the neck of one guard, the other knife hitting home in the eye of the other.

_ "__Bull's eye!" … "Now to find the…" "Fuck, he ran. I hate when they run." _– Said Alanzo chasing after the currier with the letter.

Running at top speed, following the currier's scent Alanzo chased him. Finally catching up to him he leaped, grabbing the currier's hair landing on top of him.

_"__Only a fool tries to outrun a vampire" – _Said Alanzo letting go of the currier's hair.

The man rose to his knees and started laughing. Alanzo stared at him, feeling mocked, he grimed back and his fangs showed.

_"__Only a dumbass tries to outrun a vampire and then mocks him…especially if the vampire is hungry" –_ Added Alanzo nearing the downed currier.

Alanzo grabbed the currier by his shirt and asked him about the letter he was supposed to deliver.

The currier smiled and spat in Alanzo's face. Alanzo getting ticked off with the currier's attitude, went straight to impale him through the heart with his hand. Right before he dug in too deep, he stopped.

He realized the currier had a type of injection in his hand and that he had used it on himself. The currier laughed louder and louder with each passing second. His eyes were dilated and his mouth bleeding.

_"__What the…?" –_ Asked Alanzo himself back-stepping a little.

The currier stood completely, his chest healed instantly. He waved at Alanzo and vaulted off with a speed that equal to Alanzo's. In confusion, Alanzo followed the currier at top speed.

Toe to toe they stayed for hours, even the night fell on them. The currier seemed like a full blood vampire, such that sometimes Alanzo thought he would lose him in a blink.

Jumping from branch to branch, rolling, gliding, wall running, every step was matched by the currier. So much they had they ran, that a few times Alanzo felt out of breath.

_"__What vampire runs out of breath!?" – _Alanzo thought getting angrier by the minute.

The forest seemed endless, not even the moon light brightened it. Alanzo threw some throwing knives aiming for the currier's legs. The speed of the currier was such that the knives fell short at a distance.

Below the tree line, Alanzo saw a glimpse of a woman running. Not much of an age difference maybe twenty years old at most while Alanzo is twenty two. Behind the girl was a group of vampires chasing after her, until they had her cornered.

_"__Damn…I can't leave her like this" _– Said Alanzo falling from the trees above, landing between the vampires and the cornered woman.

Alanzo drew his sword and tried waving the vampires off. _"Leave her be and you shall walk away with your damned lives" – _Added Alanzo walking towards the group of vampires.

There were five of them. One abnormally bigger than the others. The smaller four grimed and charged without hesitation. In a hurry to save the woman and catch up with the currier he charged and slashed open the first vampire, turning into red glass and shattering with a kick. The other three hesitated and tried to run. Alanzo threw his two remaining knives hitting one straight in the back and the other in his head killing this one instantly.

He impaled the wounded vampire to the ground with his sword, making him shatter into a million pieces, he turned his attention to the huge vampire that was just standing.

Removing his sword from the ground he walked towards the remaining vampire. In a blink the giant was in front of Alanzo, introducing his fist in Alanzo's face. Having been sent flying, Alanzo broke some tress with his back. When he stood he felt something run down his nose.

_"__Blood?"… "That asshole!" –_ Said Alanzo wiping blood from his nose.

Being angry at the sight of his own blood, he lost control and turned into a dark mist. The mist swiftly went through every tree shattering them at the touch. With the giant on his sight, the mist pushed the giant towards a stone wall opposite to him.

The collision ended in a loud shout of pain. The mist cleared and Alanzo was standing in front of a giant, impaled with hundreds of splintered stakes.

_"__Now impaled with a few sticks, let's see you move as fast as before you piece of shit!" – _Said Alanzo biting the giant's neck and draining him in a flash.

After the giant was dealt with, Alanzo looked around to see if he could see the woman, but she was nowhere to be seen. Realizing that the currier had an advantage, he turned into a dark mist again and began the pursuit once more.

The forest came to a clearing. Straight land meant more speed to be gained, no obstacles to dodge. The currier was up ahead. Alanzo thought the injection he had taken might have worn off. He stepped up his pace, finally catching up to the currier.


	2. CH 2 The Main City, Florence

CH. 2 The Main City…Florence

Majestic as it once was, the city of Florence still stood tall. The city was divided into two parts the market district and the main city. Even though controlled by the same leaders the market district and the main city still had many differences.

The market district consisting with its blacksmiths, doctors and its inn, give the city some life and distraction to the war outside the gates. The best place to find people and have a good time was in the only inn in the city, the _Novamp Inn. _Located north of the city and ran by a man named Matthews, a dark skinned crazy vampire hater. Besides being a fun spot it wasn't always fun and jokes. It was also the place where the hunters gathered and got their contracts.

The main city is ruled by the Dark Mist Brotherhood. The oldest of all vampire clans known to men. Only three dark mist vampires are in the brotherhood. Their leader Felin, a strong man, dark of skin, eyes yellow as gold. Second in command was Gior, strong build, bald with a pony tail braided with vampire fangs from his previous killings. And the third Alanzo, the newly turned vampire.

Onzo stared at the entrance of the city. Hoping that Alanzo would soon walk in. He waited impatiently, counting each second that went by. Jess approached from behind and placed her hand on his shoulder.

_"__Onzo, he will be fine." "You have trained him well" – _Said Jess standing beside Onzo and looking at the entrance.

_"__You might be right" "But there is something I am concerned about though…" _

The city bell rang. Three bells remained and the gates closed for the night. Everyone in the main city was running around, doing everything they could to be inside before the final bell.

"_That would be what exactly?" – _Asked Jess getting a little concerned as well, seeing the worry in the sight of Onzo's eyes.

_"__His hunger, Jess" "I am very worried about his hunger" – _Replied Onzo with a sigh and turning his head at the strike of another bell.

The eighth bell rang. The clouds echoed such alarm and everyone picked up their pace, everyone except Onzo who was looking at the gates closing slowly, increasing his worries.

_"__Come on Onzo, let's get inside" – _Suggested Jess grabbing Onzo's hand and pulling him gently.

Just as Onzo was about to speak and walk behind Jess, loud explosions were heard around the city. Everyone started panicking. The explosions were nonstop.

Onzo went to his camp and left Jess there, also grabbing his equipment. His sword, throwing knives, his Sage's Mantle gloves, and silver knuckles. He headed back to the market district towards the main gate.

As he was approaching the gate, another explosion occurred. This time it was the main gate. With the gate burning and collapsing, a wave of vampires flooded in and started a brutal assault.

Onzo saw this and hurried towards the burning gate, slashing and stabbing his way through. Hundreds of vampires kept flooding the streets, there were so many that it almost seemed there was no end.

_"__We are outnumbered!" – _Shouted a soldier before being dismembered by two vampires.

_"__He was right!" "Everyone fall back…fall back!" – _Shouted Onzo while decapitating a vampire and impaling another.

The handful of surviving soldiers followed Onzo towards the Mist Temple, home of the Dark Mist brotherhood.

As the group walked in, the leader of the Dark Mist Brotherhood approached.

_"__What has happened, Onzo!?" – _Asked Felin sheathing his sword and greeting Onzo.

_"__Vampires, commoners and servants most of them." "There are about a hundred of them, we were badly outnumbered." – _Said Onzo catching his breath and getting ready for a second round.

Felin ran towards the door heading to the market place, Onzo following behind him. The vampires were breaking hell loose. Setting ablaze anything or anyone the found in their path.

Felin came running down hill at his full speed. Grabbing two vampires by the neck that where close to him impaling them to an iron cart. Once impaled he unsheathed his sword and separated their heads form their shoulders. More came after him. He charged head on without hesitation, driving his blade through every vampire that stood in front. His skill was such that he made it seem like a simple dance.

Vampires came from every direction. Felin was just playing around with them, dancing to a symphony of death. Onzo seemed to be holding his own. Bashing noses and skulls in, slashing open and breaking bones. Such was the massacre that the ground seemed like a glass floor.

_"__Felin, behind you" – _Shouted Onzo pointing at two incoming vampires with poisoned spears.

Felin turned to the incoming vampires deflecting the spears and sending them back flying. In midair the vampires were turned to glass and shattered by an overhead shadow.

_"__It was time for you to join us, Gior" – _Said Felin laughing and walking towards Onzo and Gior.

_ "__I just got here from the council, and I find this" "What is going on?" – _Asked Gior looking at the mayhem caused.

_"__These vampires, they just attacked out of nowhere" "Blasted the front gate and every other gate for that matter." –_ Said Onzo

_"__Another wave is approaching Felin, from the main gate" – _Said Gior pointing at a few hundred more.

As Onzo and Gior where readying themselves, Felin blocked their path with his hands.

_"__There is something different about these ones, tread carefully." – _Ordered Felin while pointing at a few of the incoming vampires.

Another collision began. These new vampires had green glowing eyes and long claws instead of nails. It was a mutation, another guild, another brotherhood. Also in the mix, there were dusters. Vampires who controlled the element of earth.

The collision was being brutal. Walls fell, buildings burned and above all, many lives are being lost in the process. In a second of blazing rage, Felin shouted and the heavens roared along with him.

_"__Stay here both of you" "This has gone far enough!" – _Said Felin, eyes burning bright red from shiny gold yellow.

Turning into a dark mist and swiftly spinning, he brought all the surrounding flames onto him, thus becoming a mist of fire. Sweeping the main gate with his mist, he set ablaze every vampire in one single hit.

After the fight was finally over, everyone took a good look at the aftermath. The city was half burnt. Many dead, others wounded. Everyone that could stand carried buckets of water, putting out the remaining fires or tending to the wounded.

The most intact building was the Mist Temple, and even it received much damage. Onzo, Felin and Gior were inside trying to make sense of the massacre that just had happened.

_"__This is a fucking outrage!" – _Roared Felin kicking a nearby table, sending it smashing to the wall.

Onzo walked slowly towards the mess and picked up the goblets that were rolling around. Gior dragged a chair and sat furious staring out the window, looking at the citizens running around.

_"__Felin, those were brotherhood vampires." "Toxin and Onyx Dusters" – _Said Gior facing Felin and Onzo now.

_"__I know!" "That is what gets me fucking agitated!" "Onyx Dusters and Toxins hate each other, they have had a feud for ages" – _Felin kept roaring and smashing stuff around, then sitting at his desk.

The Onyx and Toxin brotherhood had a dispute a few centuries ago. And they are natural enemies. Toxin being the weakness of Onyx.

_"__What now?" "We know who attacked, but not why" – _Asked Onzo standing beside Gior, looking out the same window.

Felin stood and walked towards a bookshelf, behind his desk. He took out a certain book which had a string attached to it, opening a secret compartment on the desk. Inside the compartment was a book.

_"__What are you planning Felin?" – _Asked Gior walking towards the desk, standing beside Onzo.

_"__What now?" "That's the book that contains the clan rules, the Brotherhood Codex" "What's your plan?" – _Asked Onzo leaning towards Felin and the book.

The Brotherhood Codex, keeps all the rules and blood oaths every elemental vampire must obey. It hold the information of every brotherhood in Italy. The Dark Mists keepers of the codex, controllers of darkness. Toxins, acidic vampires able to poison with a simple gaze. Onyx Dusters, their element being earth and all its attributes. Meltors, vampires who are believed to be forged in flames. And the Osis, water element being their handy work.

Felin closed the book and smashed his hands on the desk, cracking it in various places. He took a deep breath and tried to remain as calm as possible.

_"__Their stupidity will cost them dearly" "They have broken a blood oath, they have broken the rules" _– Added Felin griming, his eyes glowing red.

_"__Meaning?" – _Asked Gior stepping back and taking the book from the desk, and flipping through the pages.

_"__War!" – Roared Felin smashing the desk once more, this time breaking the floor underneath. _

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_**

****THE STORY HAS TAKEN A FEW TWISTS, NOT ANTICIPATED BUT VERY FUN TO WORK WITH. THE BROTHERHOODS ARE NEW FOR EXAMPLE. THEY HAVE INTEGRATED TO THE MAIN STORY QUIET NICELY. MORE NEW SURPISES ARE TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.

IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER PLEASE VOTE, COMMENT, AND REVIEW, IT HELPS THE STORY. EVERY CRITIC IS A POSITIVE ONE.


	3. CH 3 The Brotherhood Codex

CH. 3 The Brotherhood Codex

The currier was just standing. Alanzo from a full speed chase, started walking slowly, analyzing his surroundings just like Onzo taught him. There was nothing to be seen besides the currier and himself.

_"__Did your magical injection wore off?" – _Asked Alanzo drawing his sword and griming.

_"__Not"… "Really" – _Answered back the currier turning around, revealing a huge wound on his chest.

Alanzo took some steps back, looking around again just in case he missed something. But again just like last time, there was nothing to be seen.

_"__What happened to you?" – _Asked Alanzo

The currier chuckled and opened his arms and Alanzo got ready for an attack. The currier started laughing loudly, like a maniac gone insane. Between the laughter and the bleeding from the wound, the currier took a few small steps and collapsed to his knees.

Alanzo stood for a second. Not sensing any life in the currier, he approached slowly. Crouching in front of the body, he inspected the huge wound. It was gash the size of a cannon ball. Right in between both breasts. Carefully inspecting the wound he realized that it had something strange, but familiar. Back flipping away from the body, he dodged a black cloud of mist that caused the body to explode.

_"__No one dodges that" "Just one, has done it before" – _Said a voice coming from the misty cloud.

The black mist cloud started to solidify and take a normal human shape. The misty figure started laughing and a pair of red glowing eyes could be seen through all the mist.

_"__Yeah!" "And I am pretty sure that whoever was the one who did it, was the one who taught me" – _Said Alanzo readying himself for a hard fight that was about to come.

_"__So, you know my brother, huh?" – _Said the mist, finally taking full shape.

_"__If I do" "That means that you must be Alorre" – _Said Alanzo tightening his grip around the hilt of his sword.

Both stood still as statues as the moonlight shone down and brightened the opening. Alorre made a move, he unsheathed his sword and started to walk towards Alanzo. Soon the slow walk became a full on charge.

Alorre started slashing. He slashed up towards Alanzo's face. Alanzo dodged and swept kicked with the momentum. Alorre turned to mist instantly, before the kick could connect. Before Alanzo could retaliate, Alorre was already slashing from behind as he became solid once more. Alanzo managed to parry the hit just in time.

_"__My brother has taught you well!" "Good for him, bad for you" – _Said Alorre slashing away at a dodging Alanzo.

As Alanzo dodged, the harder and faster every slash came. Sometimes he thought that Alorre might have two swords instead of one. Another slash came, this time aimed for his chest. He managed to clear the slash with a jump, but seconds before he even thought of jumping, Alorre was already in midair kicking with all his strength.

The kick connected with Alanzo's chest, sending him flying and crashing into the ground. The impact was such that the heavens echoed with the sound of thunder.

_"__Apparently I was mistaking" "He failed in your training, and now you will suffer the consequences of this failure." – _Said Alorre walking towards the crater that Alanzo's body had created due to the impact.

Alanzo was down, he wasn't moving. So Alorre went straight for the kill. Taking his sword and impaling forward, he hit the ground. Alanzo had turned to mist at the mere inch coming into contact with Alorre's sword.

Turning around and griming like he didn't care what had happened, Alorre applauded sarcastically.

_"__Turning into mist" "Not bad Alanzo" – _Said Alorre while embedding his sword with mist.

_"__Let's see how you fair off with this…" _– Slashed away Alorre with even more speed and strength than before.

They were feet apart. The slashes will fall short to their mark, but a dark wave followed every slash, cutting everything it came into contact with. The ground, surrounding trees, clouds all were damaged with the dark waves.

_"__What the fuck…?" –_ Thought Alanzo, _"How can he materialize his mist such a way…? _

Dodging every slash, every wave, Alanzo tried to survive.

Suddenly Alorre stopped attacking. He sheathed his sword and stood completely still. Alanzo became solid again. His guard up, his senses sharp for anything out of the ordinary.

_"__I am tired of playing" "I have to finish you, matters not how much fun this has been" – _Whispered Alorre, eyes glowing red, stretching out his right hand.

Mist started coming out of Alorre's hand. In a flash the mist became spear like shafts, flying towards Alanzo.

Alanzo started dodging the spears. With each one closer to hitting him than the one before. Side stepping out of the way from three spears, he found himself getting hit by Alorre's kick once more. This time the impact was harder, but instead of being sent flying, he was locked in a mist. Being cut, slashed, punched, and kicked, all at the same time.

The mist cleared and the only thing he could see were more spears coming at him. He managed to dodge them, but one got him in his right shoulder.

Shouting in pain, he pulled out the shaft. He managed to heal most of his wounds quickly, but the shaft wound was far from cured.

_"__That wound won't heal" "I am a Dark Mist, the only type of vampire that can deal true damage to you" – _Shouted Alorre, sending more spears Alanzo's way.

Alanzo was weakening, and the spears were fast approaching. The spears landed all around Alanzo, locking him in place with ropes made out of mist. Alorre approached the tied up Alanzo and unsheathed his sword.

Pointing the sword at Alanzo he grimed. His eyes glowed even brighter and slashed away. A shout of pain filled the heavens. Blood stained the grass in the opening. But above all Alanzo still stood.

Managing to evade the lethal slash aimed for his chest, he broke off one of the ropes making the slash cut off his right arm. With pain and adrenaline he managed to break off the remaining ropes and kicked Alorre in the face. Being separated by the kick, Alorre charged once more before Alanzo could stand straight.

_"__You fucking monkey!" – _Shouted Alorre, sword drawn ready for the kill.

Alanzo's body rejected every command to move. He closed his eyes and waited to be stroke down.

_ "__War?" – _Asked Onzo while looking outside, looking that the fires were almost completely out.

Felin took the book from Gior's hands and placed it in the compartment again. Gior stared at the desk, completely blank he stood, nothing in mind.

_"__We have no choice, Onzo" – _Added Gior. _"What they have done, it is indeed an act of war."_

_ "__Felin, how do we plan to strike them down?" "The codex is pretty clear, all brotherhoods participate in an act of war" – _Said Onzo walking towards Felin and Gior.

Felin took deep breaths, trying to swallow the mental amount of loses and deaths Italy will have in this conflict. He walked around the room, thinking if there would be another way, he realized that there was none.

_"__I know what this means" "The codex is our oath, we must obey it to every letter" – _Said Felin turning around facing Onzo and Gior.

A moment of silence filled the room. All three of them were standing, thinking about the decision that was just made. All stayed silenced, until Gior spoke first.

_"__Onzo, in the battle I did not see Alanzo, and he is not here now" "Where is he?" – _Asked Gior

Onzo looked out the window and above the tree line that surrounded the city. He took a deep breath and said – _"He is supposed to be here" "He had a contract, a simple spying one, nothing more…" "He hasn't gotten back" _

Felin and Gior looked at each other, as if they knew something.

_"__What is it, what do you know?" "Felin, Gior…what is it?" – _Asked Onzo with worry on his face.

Felin pointed out the window. Took a deep breath and said – _"During the fight earlier, Gior and I felt an energy, the energy coming from two dark mists" _

_ "__Two!?" "Alanzo's and …" "Alorre!" – _Shouted Onzo grabbing his sword and vaulting outside.

Felin intersected his path along with Gior. Felin placed his hands on Onzo's shoulders and looked at Gior. Onzo switched his stare towards Gior's eyes. Gior, hypnotized Onzo making him collapse.

_"__Felin, what will we do?" "Alanzo is one of us, he will need help to face Alorre" – _Said Gior setting Onzo on a nearby bench.

Felin looked at the gate and then at Gior – _"I know, we will help him" "Come, let's get him back" _

_"__I hope we are not too late" _– Said Gior sprinting full speed with Felin beside him.

As Gior and Felin hurried through the forest a new challenge was slowly emerging. Felin looked towards the horizon and realized something that will surely make things harder – _"Hurry Gior!" "Dawn is almost upon us!" _


End file.
